


The Method

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Doom (Video Games), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Doom Reference, Flashbacks, Hatred, Past Events, Rip and tear, Violence, You can't have trauma when you're the traumatic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: The Pristess spoke up with a trembling voice, fearful of interrupting The Goblin Slayer from whatever mindset he got in that allowed him to take on Goblins without hesitation."Uh-Goblin Slayer...What's the best method to deal with Goblins?"





	The Method

They approached the entrance to the cave. Goblin Slayer had said it was the average job: Goblins raided a village and were in need of killing. The Clerk at the Guild had been able to keep this one away from novices and the Goblin Slayer simply took it with the tranquility with which he did his job while the Pristess rejoiced they wouldn't be burying naive adventurers this time.

The Pristess spoke up with a trembling voice, fearful of interrupting the Goblin Slayer from whatever mindset he got in that allowed him to take on Goblins without hesitation, deciding that now was as good as ever to ask. She had been keeping it to herself for far too long and she reprimanded herself for asking just now but she really couldn't keep wondering the nearer te slaughter got.

"Uh-Goblin Slayer...What's the best method to deal with Goblins?"

He stopped dead on his tracks and turned his head as much as he could, his way of saying ' _What do you mean by that? Any way is a good way_ '

"The squeals. And the blood..." The Priestess feared she was being childish and that he would scoff and chide her for caring of such menial things on this profession.

"Rip and Tear" The Goblin Slayer spoke from inside his helment with such a simple, as-a-matter-of-fact way that it was hard for the Pristess to understand what that could possibly mean.

* * *

_Cow Girl sniffed as she saw her friend off on his way to be an adventurer, praying to the Gods to protect him. Even if he had scoffed such things, she would have faith for the both of them. Her Uncle told her to stay out of trouble while he went and helped their friend get on his way._

_They didn't said a word to each other for most of the way. It was only until they had left the woods and with the village getting closer that the Uncle spoke, his voice dry and serious._

_"Kid-" he spoke, trying to sound as a friend instead of a father, knowing full well that trying the paternal approach would make his advice fall in deaf ears "I may not be an adventurer, but I know what you'll do. I've seen it in your eyes and I've seen you train for it as much as you could in the village and I can only wish you the best."_

_The Kid looked at him intrigued, clearly wondering where he was going with this._

_"They are rage, brutal, without mercy" The Uncle listed what attributes stood out to him of Goblins "But you. You will be worse."_

_The Uncle smiled as he saw in the Kid's eyes the same hatred that he'd heard so much about in knightly songs where it was divine rage what pushed the hero to conquer his prey and return home victorious. He knew it was there and knew the reason why, but he could also see the doubt of anyone who was about to kill for the first time and he could only give so much advice on how to deal with that, he himself still haunted by the death he'd seen on his days in the army._

_"Rip and tear-" He simply said without any hint of a paternal condescendence in his voice "until it is done."_

_The Kid looked at him confused and The Uncle added as an afterthought._

_"No matter what you hear, what you see, you just can't stand idly. When the time comes, I don't think you'll hesitate, but you'll still see things that you'd wish you'd never seen. Block that out, rip and tear your enemies" The Uncle said, hoping they would carry The Kid through the ugly bussiness he was about to get into "Rip and tear, until it is done"_

* * *

"Rip an Tear. Until it is done" The Pristess repeated to herself lowly and came to the quick conclusion as they continued their way and entered the cave that The Goblin Slayer seemed to speak with the same vague, yet profound way of a Prophet and thus decided to keep the word in her mind, knowing it was something she'd understand later.


End file.
